


Take a deep breath and chill.

by lifegoals (ImMovingOutBros)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMovingOutBros/pseuds/lifegoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of aph fanfics that I decided to write about when outside was raining</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever (USUK)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This collection is just for character x character fics.  
> I don't own Hetalia and characters.  
> I own the plot  
> Update: once or twice a week.  
> Enjoy!

Forever (America x England)

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur believed in forever – which, most people of his age, didn’t. He believed there were things that were meant to last for all eternity; they were meant to stay the same. That made him different inside the coffee shop he was working at. Whereas his friends would randomly go off-topic and talk about ‘forever’, he would defend that there was, and there always would be.

He once looked at the nearby flower shop. The flowers inside and even the shop itself would last forever. He strolled to a park. See those green blades of grass, the flowers’ petals, the swing set? For him, they would last forever. See those stars up above that shower the night sky? They would never fade. They would be there forever.

One person, who he grew fond of, and loved, believed otherwise. Both didn’t even know how they got together! His name was Alfred F. Jones – an everyday person inside the very coffee shop where Arthur worked. The memory was still vivid in Arthur’s mind. He wondered if Alfred still remembered: the blabbering of Arthur’s co-workers about _forever_ ; them sniggering at him for defending such thing that didn’t even exist; then Arthur turned his emerald eyes to Alfred F. Jones’s sapphire ones and asked him: _Do you believe in forever?_

He said no without a doubt.

"But why?" Arthur asked him and pouted. He took a deep break from work and sat in front of Alfred, sipping his do-it-yourself tea. "Well, if you truly don’t, then maybe you’re smart enough to prove it."

"The thing is, Artie," Alfred sighed for the umpteenth time. Really, the Brit in front of him was stubborn, no matter how much he tried to convince him. "There really is no such thing, excluding the existence of the word. And plastic. That stuff takes _forever_ to melt."

"Aha!" Arthur yelled victoriously, earning weird looks from his co-workers. As usual, he ignored him. "See! You said it!"

"Dude," Alfred was ready to smack him with the small china. "Have you forgotten that it only applies to everything that’s made in plastic? Ugh, you stubborn, stupid eyebrows. I can’t even convince you, for goodness’s sake! Tell me, when are you going to stop believing?"

Arthur eyed him and shrugged. "Until the day that I stopped believing that it was real. Oh, I ought to go back to work now. I’ll see you later." He wore his apron and was about to go to the counter when Alfred said, "Yo, Artie?"

"D’you need sugar?"

"Nah. I just want to tell you that my love for you is like plastic; it takes _forever_ for it to melt down." His smirk widened once seeing the burning red face of his lover.

"G-Go die, Alfred!"

 


	2. SpaMano: Cold Lovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino felt cold - really cold. And what supposed to be the fireplace to keep him warm, it was Antonio instead.
> 
> Christmas Special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profanities, as expected of Lovi.

Lovino’s hands felt like falling off. Did he have frostbite? Geez, Christmas was colder compared to last year.

 

When Antonio opened the door to their house, the Italian immediately dumped the grocery bags in the kitchen and ran to the fireplace to get him warmed up. Minutes passed and still, he wasn’t satisfied. He still felt cold.

 

“Stupid fire,” he growled and threw more wood into its mouth. “You’re supposed to warm the crap outta me, but _nooo_ , you’re just lazing your ass around – what the fuck are you doing, you tomato jerk?!” He tried struggling out of Antonio’s grasp, but the latter was obviously stronger…

 

… and a whole lot more of a fireplace than this one in front of them.

 

“Hmph. You’re hot – I mean warm. Yeah. ‘Cause you’ll never be hot.” Lovino sighed in relief. Good thing Antonio was clueless!

 

When it seemed like ternity, he tried struggling again, but Antonio pulled him back.

 

“Your hands are still cold, that’s why~!” And much to Lovino’s ~~dis~~ pleasure, the Spaniard buried his head on his shoulder. Lovino shivered as he felt the warm breaths of Antonio.

 

“ _Feliz Navidad_ [1], Lovi.” Antonio spun him around and kissed him softly. The said male took his time to feel their lips fit together and how warm Antonio’s mouth was. When they pulled away, Lovino was scowling as he let himself fall to Antonio’s arms again.

 

“ _Buon Natale_ [2], bastardo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** Merry Christmas in Spanish  
>  **[2]** Merry Christmas in Italian

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first! I adore USUK so much~<3 Also, I hope you guys like it. A kudos and comments are appreciated! ^^
> 
> * * *
> 
> ask me about requests


End file.
